Scout's Honor
by Hallelujah89
Summary: Updated!Rated for possible bad language. Scout is a typical greaser. She is a Curtis (but with a twist) but her brothers are keeping a secret from her. What happens when that secret comes knocking and uproots Scout from the life she knows? R
1. Default Chapter

Ok I know I said I never do two stories at once but I just had inspiration and decided to write this down before I forgot it.this chapter will be a default chapter explaining my story.Ok well enjoy please.  
  
Extra Characters:  
  
Scout Curtis: blonde, curly hair, deep blue eyes, a bit of a pain in the arse if you catch my drift here. She is a Curtis sister.or so she thinks ::wink wink::  
  
Loren Blackwell: Soc jerk (haha how redundant) with blonde curly hair and deep blue eyes (sound familiar?)  
  
Disclaimer: I own the characters I just mentioned and anyone else I choose to add in for my own amusement but if you recognize someone from the book "The Outsiders" then they belong to the wonderful Ms. S. E. Hinton.  
  
Summary: Scout Curtis is a run-of-the-mill greaser. But despite the hard life she leads she loves her brothers and friends. But every greaser at one point has to wonder what life on the other side of town would be like. And her loving brothers have been keeping a secret from her all her life. What happens when that secret comes knocking on their door and uproots Scout from the life she loves and places her in the unknown? Read and find out :o)  
  
I will probably update this very slowly since AAA is my main priority right now.but once that is done this will be full blown and ready to go. If you like this idea or even if you hate it review and let me know. The second chapter will be short but to the point. It's only an intro. Like it or lump it.  
  
~E~ 


	2. Meet Scout

Ok I wrote this while being ticked off at some guy so I'm in a bad mood so if it seems dark and moody.that's just my reflection on my story and I apologize.  
  
Scout's POV (Past tense stuff here)  
  
"SCOUT!!" my older brother Darry shouted at me pounding on my bedroom door. "Scout, wake up! Come on, Scout, school today, and wake up!" Darry continued to pound on my door. I rolled over and pulled my pillow on top of my head. September the 1st. I hated that date. I disliked school with a passion. My younger brother Ponyboy loved school, but that's just because he was so brainy. I went because Darry made me. I did understand everything I learned but I didn't like being at school, where people sneered at you and whispered and cussed you out.at least they did if you were a greaser, like myself. I was 15 years old then, 11 months younger than my 16 year old brother Sodapop. I lived in East Tulsa with my brothers Darry, Sodapop, and Ponyboy. With the exception of Darry, my brothers and I had peculiar names our father had decided on. I liked mine well enough though and would belt anyone who tried to make fun of it.  
  
Darry opened the door to my bedroom then and flicked the light switch on. Light flooded my room and I squinted at my big brother standing in the doorway.  
  
"Darry, leave me alone. I'm tired!" I whined chucking one of my zebras at him. He caught it and threw it back at me.  
  
"Scout, you better be downstairs for breakfast in 5 minutes or I'll come up here and skin you alive." Darry threatened. I knew he wasn't serious and stuck my tongue out at him once he left. Even though I knew Darry would never lay a hand on me I obeyed him and dragged myself out of bed. I really was not a morning person.  
  
I put on some jeans that used to be Soda's and didn't fit right, but we couldn't afford anything new. I began picking at the rip in the knee out of habit and ended up making it a bit bigger. I also put on a plaid button- down shirt that I stole from our friend Two-Bit. He never realized it and I figured since he steals them from the store I could steal them from him. Plus Two-Bit never looked good in plaid. I grabbed a brush from my night stand and pulled my hair back into a ponytail. I didn't feel like dressing to impress, mostly because the first day of school always depressed me. Every year I had to go back and face those malicious faces that hated me just as much- or even more- as I hated them. I dragged my heels down the stairs and into the kitchen where Darry set a plate of bacon and eggs in front of me. I wolfed the meal down quickly and downed a glass of orange juice.  
  
"I should get going. Don't want to be late for school." I said getting up.  
  
"Wait just a second now, Scout, we agreed you would walk Ponyboy to school." Darry reminded me. I opened my mouth to protest but Darry gave me one of those looks that shuts you up real fast.  
  
"Fine! Come on, Pony, let's get going." I ordered yanking my younger brother out of his seat. Darry gave me a disdainful look that I ignored. I could be a complete pain in the ass sometimes but I just couldn't help it. Sometimes my ADD took over and I did things I'd regret. But I know I can't blame things on my ADD. At least I had some sense that hadn't been knocked out of me by a fist. I said my brothers would never hit me, but I did get in plenty of fights as a kid. Mostly it was with some bastard who thought they'd make a snide remark about me or my family and I made them think again.  
  
I grabbed my old, faded school satchel that contained my notebook for writing, a few pencils, and To Kill a Mockingbird, which was my favorite book of all time. I read it about twice a year and had first started reading it when I was 10 years old because the girl's name was Scout, also.  
  
Anyway, the walk to school wasn't bad. At least the distance wasn't bad. But, too many times a soc would decide it was a good day for some greaser-jumping and get us before school. But the first day of school never started like that. And this year I had Ponyboy to walk to school with and the socs backed off sometimes if there was more than one of us. Ponyboy knew better to talk to me in the mornings, especially on the first day of school, so we walked along in silence for 15 minutes before we reached the old, moldy building known as Central High.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ok so how do you like it so far? I know Scout's quite the little b*tch but I want to keep her as far away from mary-sueism as possible so I made her very flawful (if that's a word.) Well review please.this is only like an intro chapter but I will soon develop more of a plot. I love reviews. Bye now.  
  
~E~ 


	3. First Day Of School and Jumped!

OK I have writer's block on AAA so I'm updating this.enjoy.  
  
Scout's POV  
  
School was the same as everyday. I fell asleep in Mr. Jenkins's math class and got a detention. Darry was going to kill me for that. I would just have to make Ponyboy cover for me. Anyway, on the way to the parking lot for lunch I ran into some socs who were extremely bored. Before they could jump me, though, Two-Bit and Steve (Soda's best buddy) arrived and scared them off. I'll never admit it to them, though. I insisted I had it all under control. Plus, one of them was Loren Blackwell. I'd seen him jump many greasers, but he always avoided me for some reason. I just thought he was a pansy.  
  
Two-Bit drove Steve and me to the DX station where Soda works full- time. Somehow Ponyboy and Johnny were already there waiting.  
  
"Hey, Scout, what's this I hear about a detention your first day back?" Soda questioned in a serious tone. I didn't know what his problem was. He never bothered me about school business.  
  
"It ain't nothing important, Soda. I just closed my eyes for a minute in class, that's all." I replied grumpily. I already had Darry breathing down my neck about school all the time and I sure as heck didn't need it from Sodapop, too.  
  
"Well you just make sure it don't happen again. Are you listening to me, Scout?" Soda scolded.  
  
"Yeah, yeah. Sure, Sodapop." I answered with sarcasm practically dripping from my lips. He gave me a look to match Darry's. That look was quickly becoming known as the "reserved for Scout" look. I knew I was being a spoiled brat to them, but being the only girl amongst all those guys was tough and I needed to let them know I was fit to run with the gang.  
  
We took our time eating since there really wasn't any rush to get back to school. But every lunch hour must come to an end, and this one seemed to come all too early. Soon we were back in school and I was very slowly meandering my way to Spanish class. The teacher was always late for that class so I knew I'd be okay. When I got to class there was no teacher, as usual. I walked up to the front of the room and started my own lecture.  
  
"Okay, class, settle! Settle!" I joked with an almost perfect impression of Mr. Stat. The class erupted with laughter. My ADHD had taken over.  
  
"Okay, class, this year we are going to review everything you learned last year with a bit of hands on learning!" I continued mocking his enthusiastic hand motions. "Does anyone remember what 'la oveja' means?"  
  
The class erupted in 'baahing' and other sheep impressions.  
  
"AHEM!" a voice came from the door. Busted again. Why couldn't I just resist trouble? "I'm glad you admire my teaching method so much, Ms. Curtis. Perhaps you would like to stay after school and learn my ways in more detail." Mr. Stats proclaimed handing me my second detention slip of the day. Darry was really going to kill me now. I took the pink sheet of paper back to my desk to fill it out. Why'd I always have to let everyone down?  
  
"Another one?! How did you manage two detentions in one day?!" Ponyboy exclaimed after school when I told him why I couldn't walk him home.  
  
"It wasn't my fault! If the teacher would have been there on time it wouldn't have happened!" I replied defensively. Ponyboy clearly didn't believe me and rolled his eyes in disbelief. "Look, Pon, will you just cover for me, please? If you do it just this once I'll be good the rest of the year, I promise!"  
  
Ponyboy sighed heavily and I knew I had won. "I still don't believe you, but fine. Just this once!"  
  
I thanked him and gave him a hug. "I owe you one!"  
  
"Yes you do. I'll see you at home." He shouted back to me as I ran back to detention and signed myself in.  
  
It was 4:00 when they finally let me go home. But they gave me the "you have great potential" speech. Bor-ing! I managed to zone out early into it. I'd heard that speech many times before, mostly from Darry.  
  
I realized I still had to walk the 15 minute walk home all alone. An icy sensation crawled up my back and I shivered. It wasn't even cold out. 'I'll just walk to the lot and see if Johnny is there to walk me home.' I thought to myself. Like I said earlier, greasers can't walk alone most of the time we get jumped. I picked up an empty coke bottle just in case and stuffed it in a pocket of my satchel. I was a few blocks from home when I heard the car trailing me. Out of the corner of my eye I saw a blue mustang pull up to the curb and 5 grinning socs jumped out. I kept reminding myself to breathe while they surrounded me. One of them was that damn pansy Loren Blackwell.  
  
"Look what we found, boys, a pretty little greaser walking all by her lonesome self." A tall boy with dark hair spat at me. Sweat was pouring down my back and I made a quick grab at the bottle in my bag. I wasn't quick enough, though, and they had me down on the ground in a second. I started to scream my head off but a sharp pain in my jaw and the sickening crack of bone breaking silenced me. The one on top of me had broken my jaw and tears welled up in my eyes. I started kicking and fighting to get up.  
  
"Lor, hold her still damn it!" the one on me yelled.  
  
"Guys, let's just go, she's just a girl!" Loren replied nervously. I told you he was a pansy. The guys only laughed and more cracks told me my ribs were broken from sharp kicks to the side by another soc. Things were coming in and out of focus and soon I could only hear muffled shouting. The guy sitting on me was asking Loren what the hell he was doing and then there was silence and I passed out cold.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ok, guys, how was it? I'm feeling good about this story I really am. Please REVIEW. I love reviews! Well bye now.  
  
~E~ 


	4. Soda To The Rescue!

Ok guys how'd you like chap. 3? Well this one is part of chap. 3 but I cut it in half and put the rest here.Oh and I think I'm gonna give Darry a girlfriend in a future fic because he never gets any lovin! So if you are interested on having a character based on you send me an email. Thanks and enjoy Chap. 4!  
  
Scout's POV  
  
"Scout! Scout, please wake up!" I heard a distant voice say. "Damn it, Scout, come on!" It was Soda's voice. I couldn't see anything but I knew it was him and I knew I was lying on cold cement. I felt him pick me up like a baby and yelped at the pain in my abdomen from my broken ribs.  
  
"It's okay, baby, you're okay." He assured me in a soothing voice. I had no record of time or anything until I realized upon awakening again, that I was lying on my own couch and was being tended to by Soda's careful hands. I opened my eyes slowly and Soda grinned at me. So did four other faces I recognized as Pony, Two-Bit, Steve, and my boyfriend Johnny. Sorry if I forgot to mention Johnny and I. He had been my first kiss when I was 7 and he was 8. I'd belted him in the face afterwards but I'm sure he forgave me.  
  
I opened my mouth to speak but a jabbing pain in my jaw stopped me.  
  
"Don't try to talk, stupid, your jaw is broken!" Soda scolded. "We are taking you to the emergency room. We were only waiting for Darry to get home."  
  
I shook my head 'no' despite the tremendous head-ache that gave me. Emergency rooms are scary.  
  
"Well you're gonna have to go, sweetie. They might have to set that jaw of yours. Now go back to sleep." Soda demanded. I really couldn't sleep again, but I pretended to, for Soda's sake. The guys were discussing who they thought had jumped me and why they hadn't done more. Johnny sat by me on the couch and held my hand. I think he knew I wasn't asleep and wasn't planning on sleeping.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Very short.I know. But I'm done for now.REVIEW please. Thank you bye now.  
  
~E~ 


End file.
